everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Miss Nobody
About Birthday: '''Feb. 22 '''Star Sign: Pisces ~ I love mermaids so it makes sense. Side: Royally Rebellious. I have to admit I learn more towards the Royals. Fairytale Parent: Well not a specific one. I'm just the reader, which is just as important because readers keep written works alive! Parent's Story: I'm part of every fairy tale because every story needs an audience ~ Roommate: '''My sister. She's not that bad. Sometimes we bounce ideas off one another and make each other laugh. So the whole sibling thing isn't bad all the time. '''Secret Heart's Desire: To be satisfied with characters I create and to work on them to the best of my ability. My "Magic" Touch: ''' I think being who I am is a magic with in itself. I mean you can't be this fab over night, it takes years of experience. '''Storybook Romance Status: Pfffftttt. I'm sixteen, why should I care about that right now? "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm a skilled procrastinator and slacker. Things take me forever to get done. I'll be surprised if I ever finish this driver's page. I'm also easily frustrated, offended and overly emotional. I also like memes, so yeah. Favorite Subject: English. I'm beginning to enjoy reading more than writing, it let's you be on an adventure! I also get to share my ideas and opinions with the class. Least Favorite Subject: Physical Education. I'm not good at sporting, please don't make me sport. Also excerise hurts. Why is something that's supposed to be good for you painful? Favorite Food: I really can't decide. Food and I have a very special relationship, I love it all. Best Friends Forever After: I love to make new friends, so don't be afraid to shoot me a message! I'm sure we'll become great friends. Theme Song: 'Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez Original Characters tba Ships Canon * '''Holling '(HollyxDarling): This is my otp. Holly is looking for a hero and Darling is a hero. Holling never made it clear which gender the hero had to be and besides she already admitted having a thing for Charmings. * 'Daribella '(DaringxRosabella): First, it's the theories that Daring's real destiny may be the Beast in Beauty and the Beast. Then, it's their interaction in the diary. Rosabella warns him that his mindset is the mindset her father had before the curse. Then at the end of the diary she's so proud of him. Like omg, please take me away with this ship. * 'Dizzie '(DaringxLizzie): I will go down with this ship okay. Ever since that episode Daring took her on a date they have my heart. No matter who else I ship Daring with this will always be the ship I go back to. I'm hoping Lizzie will forgive him and they will back on the canon train again. * '''Rapple (RavenxApple): You can also blame this fic. Ever since reading it I have been hooked. I wouldn't say I'm obsessed but I definitely can't get enough of these two together. I also like the headcanons that come with it. I dunno. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * Ceribella (CerisexRosabella): Beauty and the Beast. Rosabella also considers Cerise her best friend. And there's no doubt if Cerise told her Rosabella will still treat her the same. Also Cerise could help make cute posters with her girlfriend. Which sounds hella cute. * Bripper (BriarxHopper): This is one of those love/hate ships. Cute fanart? Check. Cute fanfics? Check. Cute and healthy interaction? No. Most of the time Briar is turning him down and then in Bunny's diary I'm supposed to believe she's bothered by Hopper asking Ginger? I won't believe it unless, she's admitting she was playing hard to get. Even then that sounds out of character for Briar. This ship confuses me. * Hushlynn (HunterxAshlynn): The classic ship. They were my first ship in this series. And I don't regret it, they are highschool couple I consider goals. They look at each other like they are in love. They care deeply for each other and they are cute. When I see them I feel the need to listen to bubbly love songs. Fanon * Aloyrina '(AloysiusxBellerina): * '''Timuette '(TimxPirouette): * 'Beaubella '(BeautyxArabella): * '''Minuxel (MinuettexAxel): Fun Facts *This format is mostly taken from Little Anonymous Darling's driver page. Missy thinks it's a very clean format and reduces the amount paragraphs she'll have to write about herself. *She has never had a significant other and usually sits back awkwardly while other's talk about their own. *Ordering food and talking on the phone gives her unbelievable amounts of stress, even when she's able to succeed in playing it off. *She never finishes anything she starts. This is why a lot of her pages for characters are incomplete in one section. She trying to change. *She believes in zodiacs way more than she should. But it's not her fault tho! They always describe her perfectly. *She is very confused by people who know what they want to do in life. *Her favorite EAH character is Briar Beauty. She's had a lot of character development during thronecoming. She's also always been good a friend to Apple. *Though she has yet to watch Clueless, she is always singing "Rolling with the Homies". *The only reason this is getting completed is because she's one of the only users who has yet to complete hers. She also feels like a complete stranger. *_* *She's a junior in high school starting in September. *Her favorite fairy tales are fairy tales that end Sadly. I'm an angst fiend. So yeah, where I can find it I take it. *Her favorite page is the Lingo page. She's always on it adding some pun, she thought of. *tba Contacts Deviantart: shannarho Fanfiction: slugprincess.x Tumblr: royallymisfit Category:Little Miss Nobody Category:Driver